The Gift
by spectre666
Summary: Some gifts are impossible to refuse.  Occurs immediately after StD.
1. Chapter 1: Saturday Morning

The Gift:

Chapter 1, Saturday Morning

I.

Languorous emerald eyes opened slowly. Kim squeezed her Panda-roo with a smug smile. She felt glorious, her eyes closed in memory. Her smile edged toward a grin, thinking of her new boyfriend. His startled surprise and his even more startling rsponse. The thought of Ron brought her semi-slumbering body to life. Ron had promised to take her to breakfast this morning. She bounced out of bed, grinning as she thought of the intensity of Ron's feelings if he was willing to get out of bed this early on a Saturday morning. Humming the song they had danced to last night, she went to her bathroom to begin her preparations.

It was hard for Kim to brush her teeth with the smile on her face. In her shower she almost got drowned, and putting light make up and lipstick on turned into a challenge. Finally dressed and ready she eased down the stepsof her loft, carrying her shoes,thinking she would be gone before her family woke up. As she passed the kitchen, she smelled fresh coffee.

"Good morning, Mom." She cheerily greeted her mother, "What are you doing up this early on a Saturday?" Since the coffee was made, she prepared herself a cup.

Anne Possible observed her daughter's happiness with a wide smile. "I've got a patient I need to look at this morning so your father and I can have some time together later. The twins are staying with friends and I assume you have plans?"

"Yeah, plans for later."

Anne's brow furrowed, "But, Kimmie, that's later, what are you doing up this early? After last night, I'd think you'd be sleeping in."

"Couldn't sleep anymore, Mom, and besides, "Kim flushed slightly, "Ron's coming by and we're going to IHOP for breakfast and then just hang."

Smiling into her coffee, Mrs. P. asked, "Did you have a good time last night?"

Kim got a dreamy look on her face, "Oh, yeah, it was just great."

Softly, "Ron a good dancer?'

"Bon-diggety." Her daughter breathed, remembering.

Before her daughter could come out of her fog, Anne casually asked, "good kisser?"

"Ummhmm,..the best…MOM!"

Anne just giggled, "Well, I'm glad you had fun."

Kim glared in mock offense, "Rather than sit here and fulfill your fantasies, I'm going to get Dad's paper."

Anne laughed, "Please and thank you, and Honey, a little cool air can't hurt before Ron gets here."

Cheeks flaming, Kim stepped out the door, searching for the morning paper in the false dawn light. She finally spotted it beside a mound of something.

_"Wonder what terror the tweebs are planning now? Better make sure Dad knows about it."_

The cool dew on her bare feet made her shiver, but she still smiled. Ron was coming over in a minute, and they had the whole day together. _"What in the world have the tweebs left out here? That pile moved."_

Past experience with her brother's efforts made Kim's approach to the pile cautious. As she got closer, she could see that the lump was not metal, as she had expected, but what looked like _"A body! Oh, my God."_ She began to run forward.

Falling to her knees, she reached to touch the body, in the growing light finally able to see the torn ragged clothes, damp with…blood? As she began to rise to run for her mother, a familiar voice croaked, "KP…you…safe? KP…hurts."

II.

Mrs. Dr. Possible was out of her chair and almost out the door before she consciously realized that that terrified scream had come from her daughter. Even so, she was barely a step ahead of her husband, who tore through the door at a flat run.

Both parents ran toward Kim, who was kneeling beside…something…her hands to her mouth, crying.

Mr. Possible shouted, "Kimmie-cub, what's wrong?" without slowing, at the same time his wife realized what was before her daughter.

Falling to her knees beside her child, Anne shook her, "Kim, go call 911, and then bring me the phone…KIM!"

Wide, frightened eyes turned to Anne in shock. "Mom, it's…it's…Ron!"

"I know, baby…"

"But, Mom, the…the blood…the…"

"KIM! " Anne forced her voice to gentle, "Kim, go get the phone and call for help. I'll do what I can. Now, Honey."

Kim stood, eyes darting, and raced into the house.

"Anne, is there anyway I can help?" Her husband asked.

Drawing a deep breath, forcing her fear down and her professionalism up, Anne glanced at her spouse.

"There's not a lot we can do, James. I don't want to move him until we get a collar on, and judging from a first look, he has too many injuries to be moved without precautions. I'm glad he's unconscious, frankly, I'm surprised he's alive."

Both heard the door slam, and the running feet before Kim slid beside them. Sirens began to scream in the distance.

Kim had eyes only for Ron. "Mom…mom…why aren't you doing something…helping him…Mom, please." She dissolved in tears.

"I can't yet, Kimmie, we'll get him to the hospital first."

A low moan answered her. "Look at him, all the blood...and…and," Kim reached to stroke the once blonde, now darkened hair. "He's hurting…oh please Mom…Ronnie…Mom, please."

Anne called heavily on years of training to answer calmly, "Kim, we can't move him yet, not until we get a stretcher and support equipment, then we'll start."

Kim's hands fluttered between the damp hair and her face, on the ragged edge of hysteria. "How…how could this…?"

Before Anne had to answer, she saw an ambulance tear around the corner, coming to a jarring halt at the Possible's curve. A trauma specialist she recognized from the hospital ER exited the passenger door as two EMTs' began pulling a stretcher and equipment from the back.

"Dr. Possible, what have we got?" The specialist asked, kneeling at Anne's side.

"Seventeen year old Caucasian male, massive trauma, what appears to be major blood loss. I've only attempted a cursory examination without spinal support available."

"Hasn't been moved? Good, although I don't know if it would have mattered, judging by that blood trail."

Anne and James could see, in the full light, what they had missed, a dark trail leading to Ron.

"Looks like he crawled quite a ways to get here," continued the specialist, "so whatever spinal injuries he has had already occurred before he got here." He gripped Anne's shoulder reassuringly as the med techs began working on Ron, "We'll do our best for him."

With the cervical collar and spinal board finally in place, the techs lifted Ron to the stretcher. The doctor moved to begin his examination as they placed the stretcher in the ambulance. With the patient on board and the physician working, the techs slammed the doors, jumped in the front, and tore off to the hospital in a tire squealing u-turn.

The devastated look on Kim's face broke Anne's heart as she pulled her daughter into a fierce hug. She managed to choke out an attempt at reassurance, "We'll do our very best for him, Kimberly. I promise."

Glancing over Kim's shoulder, the doctor saw James backing the car over to them. Holding her shaking daughter, she walked to meet him. Placing her daughter in the rear, she hopped in the front, and James followed the ambulance.

Kim stared out the car's window, the houses passing unseen. All she could see was her boyfriend's torn and bloody body.

III.

Kim sat in the uncomfortable plastic chair, vaguely aware of her surroundings. Her gaze was focused on the green door the surgeon would come through. She seemed to remember her mother taking her somewhere, feeding her coffee, but it was blurred. Ron's parents were off to the side, but all she remembered was Mrs. Stoppable's quiet sobbing as her husband held her.

Kim's eyes felt dry and hot. How long she had stared at that closed door, she had no idea. It didn't matter; Ron was in there, somewhere.

An arm came around her shoulders in a comforting hug. Turning her head, she looked into the compassionate eyes of Mr. Stoppable. Eyes that reminded her of the soft, gentle, ones she longed for.

"Kim, the nurse is here to take us toRonald, are you coming?"

"Yes, of course, but don't you and Mrs. Stoppable want to see him alone first?"

His kind eyes smiled, "I think you'll do Ron more good than we will, dear."

She allowed him to lead her out the door and down hallways to a glass partition. Behind the barrier, she could see Ron, almost hidden by tubes, bandages, casts, and connections. Around the room, monitors beeped and growled their different messages.

A man in surgical greens and a white coat walked up to them, extending his hand. He looked tired.

"Mr. Stoppable? I'm Dr. Jefferson. Dr. Possible, as physician of record has placed me in charge of Ronald's initial surgery and care."

"How do you do, Doctor. Can you tell us anything, yet?"

The surgeon took a deep breath, "Mr. Stoppable, I have rarely seen a body that injured still alive. Ronald's wounds are extensive. We've closed the open wounds, set the fractures temporarily, until he is healthy enough for more surgery. The room he is in is an isolation unit. We want to do everything we can to prevent infection. The punctured lung is susceptible to pneumonia, and burns are the worst for becoming infected, so we…"

"Whoa, back up a minute." Mr. Stoppable interrupted, "How did he get burned? I understood my son was the victim of a hit and run."

"Uh, Mr. Stoppable, who told you that?" The physician looked puzzled.

"It was on the news, on the television in the waiting room, and the radio on the way here. No one else will tell us anything."

"Mr. Stoppable," the doctor looked uncomfortable, "I don't know where the reporters got their information, and I haven't talked to the police yet, but I do know your son's injuries weren't caused by a hit and run. If I were guessing, I'd say he had been deliberately tortured. I thought one of Miss Possible's enemies had …well…you understand."

Three voices spoke at the same time, "Tortured?" "MY enemies." "Ronnie?"

Three shocked faces stared at him.

IV.

Anne Possible leaned on her husband as they walked to Ronald's room. James struck many as the stereotypical absent minded scientist, but Anne knew that was a charade he enjoyed presenting. In times of crisis, he was her rock. At the moment, he was being strong for her and their daughter, but she felt he might need her support when he saw Ronald. James hid behind gruff comments and black hole threats, but he loved the young man, his all but genetic third son, as much as Anne did. As a doctor, Anne saw hope as long as there was life. James, never comfortable in hospitals, was in for a shock.

Seeing the group in the hallway, the Possibles' paused. Seeing the shock on her daughter and friends faces, Anne rushed to hug them. James sped up to reach Dean.

"Dean, he's not…"

Ron's father turned to reassure his friend, "No, Jim, he's still alive, but the doctor here just gave us some surprising news."

Anne looked at the men, her arms still around the other two women. "Jack, what did you tell them that was so bad?"

Her colleague became flustered. He was very good, he knew it, but Anne Possible was future Nobel Prize famous. He fell back on formality. "Dr. Possible, even though you are listed as the family physician, you, in my opinion correctly, stepped aside from this case. Are you taking charge?"

Anne's reply was frigid, "Not yet, Dr. Jefferson, as a close friend of the family I am requesting information. Will I have to resume authority to get it?"

"Mr. Stoppable?"

"Dr.", Dean's voice was stern, "I trust Anne and James, whatever you have to say, you can speak in front of them."

On the ropes, Dr. Jefferson conceded, "All right. Anne, you knew I was a military surgeon after medical school?"

"Yes, Jack."

"I was in Kosovo, for a while, saw some things I'd rather forget, including patients who had been tortured. In my opinion that boy in there was deliberately injured in a way to cause the most extreme pain possible, without causing death or permanent disability."


	2. Chapter 2:  Saturday Evening

A/N Disney owns KP. With that out of the way, thanks to all who have already read reviewed. This will be a little darker than my usual.

_Matt, it gets worse. kpandron, hope you like it. daywalkr82, innocent 'till proven guilty. Campy and AndyCosta, hope this is soon enough, unfortunately, the next may be a week or so. Also, a large **Atta Boy** to the first figurer outer._

The Gift

Chapter 2: Saturday Evening

I.

The families stood at the window, one among them aching to enter the room to give some comfort to the figure on the bed. Kim had been in mental shock all day, after hearing the Doctor's conclusion. Who would do that to Ron? Which of the villains she had fought would take their defeat out on Ron? Was it **her** fault for dragging him along on her missions? Eyes drained, she continued to stare at her boyfriend, only the occasional twitch telling her he lived.

II.

Unable to drag Kim away, the adults sat in the hospital cafeteria with coffee and worry.

"Anne," Barbara Stoppable finally asked, "What did Dr. Jefferson mean by torture? Have they told you anything?"

"No body knows anything for sure, Barb, but I'll be glad to get his chart if you like and you can read what I read. Anything you don't understand I'll be glad to explain. I don't have Jack's experience, so I have to go with his deduction. "

Dean stroked his wife's hand for comfort. "I got a call while you were getting coffee; the police want to talk to all of us and Kim too. Just normal they said."

James turned to his friend, "Dean, if there's anything we can do, you know you only have to ask?"

Dean looked at his friend's tense face, "We know that, Jim, we know you and Anne feel about Ron as we feel about Kimberly."

The four all turned at the cough beside them.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I'm Chief Steffer, are you the Possible and Stoppable parents?" Four nods answered him. "May I sit down? I have some questions I need to ask you, and I may have a few answers for your questions."

The Chief sat and produced a recorder. "This is not formal, nobody is being accused or charged with anything, but I find my memory isn't always as good as I'd like, so if nobody objects, I'm going to tape this conversation. Anybody that wants a copy or transcript, I'll be glad to provide you with one."

James, after glancing at the others replied, "No objections, Chief Steffer, but I would like both a copy and a transcript, and Dean and Barbara would like one too."

"Not a problem," Steffer smiled, "My secretary needs the work. Now, can I ask questions first, or would you like answers first? I'll warn you, I don't have many."

"Why don't you ask your questions first, and then give us your answers. Then we may have questions."

The questions were fairly standard. When had they last seen Ron, did they have any idea who had done this, did Ron have any enemies, and so forth. The Chief finally sat back and rubbed his forehead.

"Ok, the last time anybody saw Ron was 11:30 last night, then he's found on the Possible front yard at 6 A.M. Narrows it down some, but about what I expected."

"Now, your answers, Chief." Barbara asked.

"Right, well like I said, we don't have many." He glanced at the two men as if asking for directions.

Dean Stoppable squeezed his wife's hand. "You can say what's necessary in front of our wives, Chief, they are both strong women."

Steffer looked at the two mothers and nodded, "Right. We followed the blood trail to a house a couple of blocks away." He hesitated, "Sorry, Mrs. Stoppable, but the amount of blood made it easy."

Barbara paled and briefly closed her eyes.

"We found the house Ronald was held in. We also found the, ah, implements used to, ah, injure him. We've tracked the owner of the house, but it took a little while because of the weekend. Unfortunately, that didn't help us much."

"Why not?" James gritted.

"It's complicated." Steffer sighed. "The owner of record died six months ago. I haven't been able to get all the details, but there seems to be some sort of inheritance fight going on. All I know for sure is that a judge slapped an order out that no one is allowed on the property until the case is settled."

Anne asked the logical question. "Then do you have any idea who has been using it? Obviously someone broke in."

"No, ma'am, no on both counts. As far as we can figure out, no one has entered the house except Ronald in eight months or more. Which is another reason I needed to talk to your husband."

III.

Kim turned as she felt an arm around her waist.

"Kimmie, would you come with me for a little bit, please?" Her mother asked.

"Is it really necessary, Mom, I need to…"

Anne interrupted her, "I think so, and Kim, you know Ron wouldn't like it if you exhausted yourself."

"I know," Kim whispered, "but it's my fault he's in there."

"Kimberly." Anne pulled her daughter into a tight hug, "that's nonsense. We don't know how this happened or who did it. Don't start blaming yourself until you know what is going on for certain." Anne held her child close, trying to give her a reassurance Anne didn't feel herself. "Honey, I need you to…"

"Mom?"

Anne released Kim, stepping closer to the window, staring intensely at the monitors. "Damn!" She grabbed Kim as she ran into the room's first chamber and began stripping her clothes. "Kim, get those clothes off and these scrubs on, now!"

Kim immediately began jerking her clothes off, "Mom, what's going…"

Her mother was all doctor now, already gloved and gowned. "Later, honey. You know sterile procedure, get gloved and masked and get in there." She rushed into the main room with Ron.

Worried, Kim hurried her changing, and then followed her mother. Dr. Possible was pressing the call button, intently studying two monitors. She tossed the button to Kim, "Kimberly, keep pushing that button until someone answers or someone comes."

Kim only had a moment to wait before Dr Jefferson, suitably masked, came rushing in.

"Anne, what are you..."

"Jack, look at these screens. I may not be the best at reading an ECG, but nobody is better at reading an EEG. Ron's heartbeat is speeding up, and his brainwaves are going crazy."

"You'll have to interpret for me, Anne, is he waking up? I hope not."

Kim was shocked. "**Why not? Why don't you want him awake?"**

**"**Because he'll be in agony, that's why," Jefferson answered her impatiently, "with that pneumothorax of his, we can't give him any serious pain killers. They shut down respiration, increasing the chance of pneumonia."

"Jack, grab his arm!" Dr. Possible ordered, as Ron's left arm raised to grasp the bedrail. "He's waking up. Kim, lie across his legs, lightly dammit, just try to keep him still."

"Anne, I think he's coming out of it, and we can't use restraints with those broken bones."

"I know, but maybe light pneumatic splints…"

Several events occurred at once. Dr. Jefferson screamed and went to his knees as Ron freed his arm and grasped the doctor's, Ron's eyes popped open, and lithely evading Anne's startled grasp, he sat up in bed.

"**KP…Kiiiiim!"** He screamed.

"Kim, get where he can see you." Anne ordered as she tried to gently force Ron's shoulders back down.

Line of sight wasn't working, so Kim came around the bed, to gently cup her boyfriend's face. "Ron, Ronnie, I'm here."

The battered head turned toward her voice, frantic eyes seeking her, "KP…KP…ya awl righ…ya safe…KP?"

Tears came to her eyes at the desperate gurgle. She kissed his forehead, "I'm fine, Ron, just fine."

"Ya…ya…safe…din't ge' ya? Safe?"

"Safe, Ronnie, I'm safe, rest now, please."

"Saf.." Ron collapsed back into Anne's arms.

Kim stared into her mother's equally moist eyes. "What was that all about?"

"I'm not sure, Kim, but I think…"

"Excuse me." Both women turned to a pale Dr. Jefferson, who held one arm in the other, "Could one of you use my cell to call a nurse to help me out of here."

"Jack, what happened to your arm?"

"Anne, I want to hear your theory as soon as possible, but right now, I think your daughter's boy friend just fractured my arm."

Kim's eyes goggled, "Ron…with just one hand…Ron?"

Dr. Jefferson tried to smile through clenched teeth. "He seemed to want to get to you a little desperately, Kim."

"Kim, stay here, if Ron wakes up again, calm him down, like you just did. I'll be right back. Jack, we don't need any more people in here, I'll help you to the nurse's station, and then we'll get a nurse in here 24-7, ok?"

"Right."

IV.

The parents and the Chief watched silently as the young redhead sat beside her boyfriend's bed, gently stroking his hair. The two mothers' were fighting tears. The three men, even the tough cop, were swallowing repeatedly, trying to hold back private emotions.

"Thanks for allowing me up here, Dr. Possible, "the lawman finally whispered, "I think I understand why he did it."

"Who did what?" Barbara asked.

"Mr. Possible, would you like to explain?"

James took a long, slow breath, looking sadly at his wife and their friends. "I haven't had a chance to explain, but when Chief Steffer and I left the table, while you were gone, Anne, I called Wade and had him set up an interrogatory circuit. It confirmed what the Chief told us, no one except Ron had been in that house."

He flinched at the other's stares.

"Anne, it might help you to know that one of the reason's Ronald's injuries are so bad is because they're doubles."

"What do you mean?"

"Ron…Ron escaped once, how we have no idea, but we know he did."

"How?" Dean asked quietly.

"Because when he escaped, he was already injured, badly," Chief Steffer inserted, "probably couldn't move fast enough."

"Fast enough for what?"

"To get away," James looked haunted, "So when he was re-captured," he swallowed heavily, "they just re-booted and started over."


	3. Chapter 3:  Saturday Night

The Gift

Chapter 3: Saturday Night

I.

Anne had finally forced Kim to accompany her to the hospital cafeteria. The food was good, not up to Chef Ron's standards, but edible. This late at night the menu was limited, but James had placed a cheeseburger in front of his daughter.

"Kimmie cub, you have to eat something," James said sternly, "you haven't had anything but coffee since last night."

"Not hungry, Daddy."

Barbara Stoppable looked at the teenager with sympathy. "Kim, Ronnie would not want you making yourself sick. I know you don't feel like eating, but please, for Ron, make yourself eat. You'll feel better."

Kim always liked Mrs. Stoppable, without understanding her. She had always seemed so quiet. Yet, Ron loved her deeply. _"Guess that blows the old saying about all men wanting to marry their mother's ." _"All right, Mrs. Stoppable, I'll try, for you and for Ron."

To Kim's surprise, with the first bite, her stomach growled, and she was suddenly ravenous. To her embarrassment, she finished the burger more in Ron's manner than her own. To her further surprise, she did feel better.

Cheeks flushed, she looked at her boyfriend's mother, "Thanks, Mrs. Stoppable, I guess I was hungrier than I thought."

Barbara rewarded her with a slight smile, "That's all right, Kim, I'm sure Ron would have enjoyed watching you."

"He would have never let me live it down." Kim blurted.

Small smiles blossomed around the table. "We won't tell him if you promise to go home and get some sleep."

Kim's face set stubbornly, "No, I'm staying. He might need me."

Anne broke in before her friend could argue, "Kim's right, Barbara, the only thing that settles Ron down when he comes out of this, even momentarily, is Kim's touch and voice. I'll have them set up a bed so she can get some sleep and still be close."

"You will try to sleep, ok?" Barbara asked Kim seriously.

"Yes ma'am, I promise."

II.

The parents were beginning to make noises about going home to bed when James noticed the newcomer. He immediately waved him over.

"Kim, this is Chief Steffer. He may have some answers for you."

Kim looked at the policeman curiously. "How do you do, Chief. Do you?"

Steffer smiled, "A few, Miss Possible, a few."

Dean asked anxiously, "Have you found out more since this morning? Any ideas on who it was?"

"A few things, Mr. Stoppable." He handed Kim a folded sheet. "Does this mean anything to you?'

On the paper was only a short sentence: **Ron Stoppable is at 2200 Cherry Tree Lane.**

Kim looked up in confusion. "I don't understand."

Chief Steffer passed the paper around the table. "I didn't really think it would, Miss Possible…"

"Please, call me Kim."

"Thank you. But, you never know."

The others were equally confused. "I don't understand, Chief, where did you get this?" frowned James.

"It was brought to my office at nine o'clock this morning by private messenger. I received it a few hours ago. My deputy took it from the messenger this morning. We've still got him, but I'm pretty sure he doesn't know anything."

"What does it mean?" asked a confused Kim.

"Kim, somebody wanted to make sure Ron was found."

Various versions of "What!" echoed around the table.

"If I ever meet your friend Wade," the Chief said in a seemingly random comment, "I'm going to make sure he gets first bid on any computer equipment we confiscate."

"Wade?"

"Yes, an amazing young man. He managed to hack into the computers, and reconstruct most of the destroyed files."

"What files?" wondered Anne.

"Who wanted him found?" asked Dean.

"But he was at my house at six." Kim burst out.

"All right," the Chief replied, "three very good questions. We don't know who, the files we found in the house's computers, and Kim, the reason Ron was at your house is that his second escape was both more destructive and more successful."

"What escapes? I don't understand."

"Kimmie," James interjected, "you weren't there when the Chief told us that Ronald had almost succeeded in escaping. I'll tell you all about it later."

Chief Steffer looked at them compassionately, "Mrs. Possible, I understand you have taken over Ronald's case. If you like, I will tell you later the exact timeline of Ronald's injuries but I would rather not…" his gaze slid to Kim.

Kim immediately pounced, "I want to know what happened to Ron."

Steffer shifted his gaze to the Drs. Possible. "Do you think that's wise? This is some pretty raw stuff."

Anne answered for them both. "Kim has a right to know."

"All right, I tried," Steffer muttered, "No questions until I'm through, please, I'd like to get through this as quickly as possible." His voice turned clinical. "Here's what we have. At approximately 11:45 PM Ronald was captured, probably taken by surprise. He was removed to the house on Cherry Lane. He was then clamped into a steel x-frame by his ankles and wrists. The first act was that all of his nails were jerked out. Hands and feet. Then the soles of his feet were burnt, we're not sure what with. It was just deep enough to remove the outer layer of skin and leave the nerves bare. His feet were then beaten with knotted cords, I don't know how long or how much, but it was pretty severe." He swallowed.

"Ron was then lashed with a Roman style whip, a multi corded whip with pieces of metal in the cords. I don't know if you knew, Dr Possible, "Anne nodded, "but part of what took the surgeons so long was that they were removing pieces of cloth out of Ron's back."

Only Anne remained pale, the others looked green with nausea.

"Ron was then repeatedly subjected to electricity. That's where many of the burns came from. There were other assaults, but the last was the worst. Ron was literally beaten to within an inch of his life. The device used has been found. Curiously, no vertebrae were injured, no teeth were knocked out, and although many of his bones were broken, including most of his fingers, nothing that would cause permanent injury or disability were broken."

"My God," Dean choked, "how did he manage to escape with that much…" he couldn't go on.

"His first escape he managed after only one finger was broken. We're not sure of the details; we think he somehow managed to get one hand out of its shackle. His successful escape? I honestly have no idea how he managed that one."

A sickened silence enveloped the table.

"Quite a remarkable young man you have there, Kim." Steffer mused. "He caused enough damage his first attempt that the system had to reboot itself. Probably what allowed him to make his second successful attempt. Of course, it also caused the program to repeat the process."

Barbara was holding Kim tightly, both quietly sobbing.

"Well," Steffer prepared to leave, hearing no questions. "By the way, Dr. Possible, when you think he's up to it, I need to talk to Ron, find out if he can tell me anything."

"I'll let you know as soon as he's able."

"Thank you, If any new information comes out I'll keep you all informed." The Chief turned and walked out.

III.

The Possibles' and Stoppables' stood outside the room, staring through the observation window, watching Kim keep her vigil. They had decided to return home for some rest and return first thing in the morning.

"James," Dean suddenly asked, "You understand computers, who did this, did the files say?"

Dr. Possible shook his head. "No, somebody is behind this, but the actual kidnapping and torture seems to have been totally automated."

"Is that even possible?" Barbara gasped.

"Oh, yes," James turned pontific, "the actual programs are relatively simple. The hard part would be the hardware, the mechanics that had to leave the house and kidnap Ron. Lots of variables there."

"I think that's enough, James".. Anne gently halted his lecture. "I suggest we all go get some sleep."

"Yes, dear." James acquiesced sheepishly. "But one more thing, Dean, Barbara, thank you."

"You're welcome, James, for what?" Asked Barbara.

"Anne didn't tell you."

"I'm sorry, I should have, but in all that's happened, I forgot." Anne blushed.

"Tell us now," Dean requested quietly.

"The reason Ron put himself through what must have been a taste of hell; he talked some in surgery, the reason…" Anne choked.

James spoke up, "What Anne is trying to say, is that Ron dragged himself, in the shape he was in, to warn our daughter. He seems to have been convinced someone was coming after her next."


	4. Chapter 4:  Sunday Morning

The Gift: Chapter 4

I.

A low moan jerked Kim out of the exhausted sleep she had finally fallen into. The hospital bed she was lying in had been placed beside and level with Ron's so that she could watch him by only turning her head. Infrequently, throughout the night, Ron's unconscious moans and whimpers of pain had jolted her awake, hoping he had awoken. Each time she had been disappointed. The hand she had held, even in sleep, twitched, then suddenly clenched, only her surprised yelp of pain causing the crushing grasp to weaken.

"KP?"

"Ron?" She hurriedly leaned over him, "Ron, are you awake? Ron?"

"KP," the barely audible voice spoke, " wha' ya' doin'? Ya a' righ'?"

Tears welled in her tired eyes, barely alive, and her love's first thought was of her. "I'm fine, Ron, don't worry about me. Let me get the doctor."

His hand lightly kept her beside him. "Wait, don' go ye'. Got to know, di' ya beat 'em?"

"Who, Ronnie?"

"Things, did thi', didn' ge' ya?"

"Ron, look at me, don't I look all right?"

The battered visage that turned slightly towards her almost made her lose control. Yesterday, the bruises had been bad, but this morning! His eyes were almost closed by the swollen discolored flesh. How he could see her, she didn't know. The puffed, blood filled lips tried to smile.

"Ye', beu'ful, li' a'ways." The eyes closed the quarter inch they had managed to open, Ron collapsed back into blackness.

Fully awake now, Kim glanced at her watch, _"Mom should be awake now."_ She snatched the phone up, dialing home.

The second ring had barely started when her mother answered, "Possible residence, Dr. Possible speaking."

"Mom, it's Ron."

"What happened?"

"He woke up for a moment."

"Did he say anything?"

"Just asked if I was safe."

A thoughtful silence answered her.

"Mom, could you bring my mission clothes and the Kimmunicator when you come?"

"Of course, why?"

"I need to talk to Wade, and possibly see some people."

"Kimmie…"

"Mom, I need to do something."

"All right, we'll talk when I get there, should be about an hour."

"Thanks, Mom."

II.

Dr. Possible entered the room properly gowned, gloved, and masked. "Kim, has he revived again?"

"Just for the moment, Mom."

Dr. Possible checked the printout graphs that has occasionally issued from the monitors during the night, and then carefully examined Ron. Satisfied, she turned to her anxious daughter.

"Kim, I left your clothes, yes, I brought mission clothes too, outside. I want you to go to my office, use the shower, and change into street clothes for now."

"But, Mom…"

"No buts, I'll stay here until the nurse arrives, then join you. Then we are going to get some breakfast and talk."

"All right, street clothes, for now." Kim grudgingly agreed. As she left, she kept glancing involuntarily back at Ron, to her mother's amusement.

"Kim, go, I think I can be trusted to take care of him."

Kim blushed, speeding up her departure.

III.

Wrapped in a towel, Kim exited the small shower in her mother's office, coming to a startled halt as she found her mother and father waiting.

"Daddy!"

Mr. Dr. Possible flushed, quickly standing and turning his back to his daughter. Kim grabbed her clothes, and retreated into the shower stall, accompanied by her mother's stifled giggles.

A glaring, sore elbowed daughter rejoined her parents shortly.

"That was so not funny," She fumed. "and why don't you have someplace to dress besides the shower."

"There is some jealousy already about my private shower," her mother barely concealed her laughter, "a private dressing room would be way over the top. Besides, he's your father, he's bathed you before."

"When she was three!" Mr. Dr. Possible objected, "Anne, some things have changed since then. You could have said something."

"Thank you, Daddy."

Both glared at Anne, who only laughed, "I forgot, all right. The lack of a dressing room never bothered you before, James. And, Kim, the look on your faces…"

_"Never bothered you before? So not even going there!"_ Kim shuddered as her father flushed brightly.

:"Besides," the neurosurgeon continued, "we all needed to lighten up a little. Ron is not going to die. That is a minor miracle in and of its self."

Her family stared at her. "Chief Steffer did not tell everything that was done to Ron, probably because you and Barbara were there, Kim, but I've talked to the surgeons and reviewed his charts. Believe me; he was in even worse shape than you thought."

Kim was shocked, "Mom, how much worse?"

"You really don't need to know, Kimmie, or you either, James." The doctor firmly halted her husband's beginning objection. "Ron will heal. He is in for a lot of pain, Jack was right about that, pain medications are out. The only mystery is…" she was interrupted by a knock on the door. When she called permission, an orderly entered with three breakfast trays. After thanking him, Anne ushered him out and returned to her chair.

"Eat and then we'll discuss your plans, Kimmie."

IV.

Handing the Kimmunicator to Kim, Anne began, "I assume you want to go after whoever did this to Ron, Kim, but there are some problems with that."

"Problems?"

"For one, I don't want you getting too far from Ron until he gets better. He could do himself further injury if he gets excited again."

Kim reluctantly nodded.

"Two, Chief Steffer has not been able to come up with much information, and he won't, until Monday, when the state offices open. I know what you're thinking, but having Wade hack government computers could get him arrested. I know patience is not your strong suit, Kim, but waiting is the only option."

Kim began to object when her father interrupted, "Kimmie-cub, whoever did this was a robotics expert. That kind of capability is not common. I've already called some people in the field, and they will get back to me with names and possiblilities shortly. Remember, this person not only had to write the programs, he had to build the hardware. By tomorrow I think between myself, Wade, and the Chief, we will have narrowed the suspects considerably."

Kim wanted to object, but could find no stronger argument than her need for action.

Mrs. Dr. Possible hugged her daughter, "Just a little patience, Kim, is that too much to ask? For Ron."

Defeated, Kim slumped, "No, Mom, I'll stay."

"Now, some good news, if he wakes up a few more times, I should be able to see a pattern on the EEG that will allow us to predict when he's going to wake up. That means you can go to school tomorrow."

James began laughing as his daughter gave his wife a disgusted look, "This is what you call 'good news', Mom?"

IV.

Kim exited the isolation room to collapse sobbing into Barbara's arms.

"How long?" She managed

Barbara held the young girl comfortingly, "Not long, Kimberly, maybe two or three minutes. Then you woke up."

Barbara had watched her son's entire body clench in pain, and then relax as he seemed to realize Kim was beside him. He had weakly raised his right arm to clumsily stroke the bright hair beside him with bandaged fingers, waking the girl. Then she had seen his swollen lips move before he collapsed.

"What did he say, Kim?"

"Just…just the same, was I safe," the girl held by gentle arms whispered, "then he…he said 'love you."

"He does you know. I hadn't realized how much until this." Barbara soothed. "How was he last night?'

Kim raised her head to stare into sympathetic blue eyes. "He never woke up last night, he moaned in his sleep, but when he woke up this morning, and every time since, all he wants is to know I'm all right. He hasn't complained once."

Ron's mother nodded, "Another good thing about you being with him."

"I don't understand."

"Ronnie won't complain while you're there, he doesn't want to worry you."

Kim was shocked, "Worry me? After what he's been through?"

Barbara ignored the question, "They can't give him anything for the pain, remember, so I would be just as happy to have him ignore it and pass out, instead of hearing him scream when we can't help."

She pulled the teenagers head back to her shoulder, stroking her hair in sympathy. "I know it sounds cold, but it's best."

Kim partially relaxed into the semi-familiar comfort until she heard her mother.

"Exactly right, Barbara, that's why I sent James home. He was having a hard time watching Ron suffer. The excuse I provided him was that someone needed to be home to explain to Tim and Jim what was happening when they got home."

Barbara smiled back, "I couldn't stand to see Dean suffer either, that's why I told him he needed to go home and take Rufus over to the twins. He and James and the twins don't need to be here."

Kim felt like she was being let in on some sort of feminine conspiracy. The two older women were worried sick, but they were trying to help their husbands deal with the situation.

"Mom, Mrs. Stoppable, I don't…"

Anne smiled at her precocious daughter. "You'll find out, Kim. Men, for the most part, do not do well with bedsides. Your father and Dean would just stand here getting madder and madder, this way they have something to do."

Barbara agreed. "Don't think they wouldn't be here in a minute if necessary, Kim, but this is easier on everyone."

Kim still felt confused, "But they…"

"Kimmie," Anne interrupted gently, "both your father and Dean are strong men, they feel guilty, though they will never admit it, that they allowed this to happen."

"That makes no sense. Nobody could have…"

"Kimberly, " Barbara explained, "never let anyone tell you strong men don't have emotions, they just show them differently. You love my Ronald, and as you grow closer, you'll understand how we know how our husbands are thinking."

Kim wanted to argue, she knew Ron, after all they had been best friends forever, but seeing the knowing looks in the older women's eyes, she decided to postpone that discussion until she and her mother were alone.

V.

James and Dean sat at the Possible table drinking coffee, James worried about the unnatural silence. The twins had heard that Ron had been hit by a car, but James had told them the truth. That shock had worried them so much that Rufus was in no danger of a test launch.

"Dean, is there anything Anne or I…" the phones ringing interrupted him.

"Yes….hello, Mrs. Renton…no. tell Felix that Ron is not allowed visitors right now…yes, I'll let him know as soon as Ron's able."

James listened a moment, "His father is here with me, I'll pass that along. Perhaps you can help us, do you know any one who could program and build a system to capture andtorture someone…yes, don't spread it around, please, but that's what happened."

He listened for a moment, "Well, thanks, I don't know if that will help, but I will tell Ronald that Felix and you send your best. Yes, thanks, Goodbye."

He hung the phone up, to turn and stare thoughtfully at Dean.

"Jim, did you learn anything."

"I'm not sure. Do you know the Rentons'?"

"I've met a Felix Renton."

"That was his mother. She's a cybernetic robotics expert at the Space Center."

"I assume you asked her if she knew anyone who could do this?"

"Yes, I did. That's what's puzzling. She said she knew one and only one person who could do the programming and building, that's the problem."

"Why is that a problem?"

"I knew the man she mentioned, he died about six months ago."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

To all who read and reviewed thanks, you give me the incentive to keep this going. I realize this chapter may be a little slow, but I wanted to explore the different reactions of the people involved. There is a time line involved, as you may assume from the chapter titles.

kpandron: hope this meets with your expectations

surforst: (forgive me if I misspelled your name). You are very close, not in the bull, but the 30-20 ring.

Matt. thanks for all the encouragement.


	5. Chapter 5:  Sunday Evening

The Gift: Chapter 5, Sunday Evening.

I.

Kim wanted to scream; or cry; or beat somebody up. Definitely beat the someone who had hurt her Ron, but that wouldn't help her current sitch. She had trekked up and down the stairs, over and over, to meet the curious and the concerned. She had the answers down pat, only the order changed.

"No, we don't know what happened."

"Yes, he will recover."

"No, he can't have visitors yet."

"Yes, he has spoken."

And on and on _ad nauseam._ The worst was the press conference, those vultures. More than one of the 'reporters' should thank his maker that her mother had insisted on street clothes. If she had been in costume, Kim didn't think she could have stopped herself from going mission mode. Especially that one idiot, Skinner, Kim would **remember** that woman.

_"Miss Possible? Miss Possible? I've heard that you and your sidekick recently became romantically involved, true?"_

_"Ron is my partner, not my sidekick, and yes, we care very much for each other."_

_"Really? I've heard that your 'partner', Don Ropable, attempted to sexually assault you after your dance last night, and you put him in intensive care. Comment?"_

Kim had been shocked speechless. The only thing that prevented her from giving the 'journalist' a good reason for being at the hospital was Dean Stoppable's arm around her waist.

_"Would you care to repeat that slander?" Dean growled, "Some of you real reporters get video of this please. My lawyers would like to have live shots."_

_"And you are…?" Skinner questioned._

_"Dean Stoppable."_

_"Oh, yes, the sidekick's father, you would naturally defend your son."_

_Now it was Kim trying to restrain Dean, when a hand tapped Skinner on the shoulder._

_"For your information, my name is James Possible, Kim's father, and I believe it is time for you to leave." James leaned to whisper in her ear, "I was raised not to strike a lady, but since you obviously don't qualify, in five seconds, I'm going to forget that. Ever wonder where Kim learned to fight?"_

_Skinner turned red, then white, before storming out._

_Glancing around, James ground out, "This 'press' conference is over."_

How anyone, even that bitch, could think that of Ron, still boiled Kim's blood. Her mother had even asked if she needed a tranquilizer!

Almost as bad had been the real visitors. She was still wondering why an uncharacteristically subdued Bonnie had come. Bonnie had asked if Ron was going to be all right, left flowers, and quietly departed. Strange.

The other members of the cheer squad had trickled by in ones and twos, only Tara missing. Some of the girls were in tears, all were worried. Some even requested she tell Ron that his Mad Dog routine was missed.

Trudging back to Ron from another well wisher, she was startled to see a figure in the dim hall staring into the observation window of Ron's room.

"Bonnie?"

II.

"Anne, I'm almost as worried about Kim as I am Ron," Barbara began, "she's handling this better than most her age would, but…"

"I know, except there isn't a lot we can do. I don't want to medicate her, and we need her for Ron."

"I thought for a moment she was going to lose it at that press conference."

The two mothers sat in silence.

"Barb, how long have you known?" Anne began to smile.

"Known what?"

"Ron and Kim."

Barbara laughed, "Since my cousin's wedding. I'm not sure exactly what happened, good thing we have insurance though."

"I remember that. Kim wouldn't talk about that mission. I just remember her as very desperate to get to Ron. Then when they went to the second wedding, something changed. She always looked at him a little differently after that."

"Ron came home floating on air. He said Kim danced with him, hugged him so close, then he blushed and clammed up. I knew something happened."

Anne giggled, "I sometimes thought I was raising a brain dead daughter, she was so oblivious. She never wondered why she was so possessive, denied being jealous, they were just best friends."

"I know Ron wouldn't talk. He would just give me a blank look when I tried to hint him into doing something. I know how hurt he was when Kim would date someone else, and then that Eric."

"Eric. If Drew Lipsky ever needs my treatment, he had better be prepared for some very dull needles."

Barbara looked puzzled. "What does this...Lipsky, have to do with it."

"I forgot Ron never made it home after the Prom. Eric was a synthodrone Drew, AKA Dr. Drakken created to keep Kim off balance and out of his way."

"What?"

"Let me tell you what happened…"

III.

"I won't stay long Kim. I just had to see."

"Why, so you could gloat?"

Bonnie cringed, "I really have gone too far, if you can believe that."

"Why wouldn't I. All you've ever done is put Ron down, except when he had money you could get."

"How did it happen?"

"Why do you want to know, Bonnie, what plan have you got now?"

"Nothing I just…Look, Kim, I may have been mean, but I am not a liar. I promise I won't repeat it to anybody. I just need to know." She turned to look directly into Kim's eyes.

Kim could see that, for some unknown reason, Bonnie was desperate to know what happened. "What do you want to know?"

"Is he going to live?"

"Yes."

"Is he going to be crippled?"

"No, but Ron will be in for a long series of therapy and training."

"Why hasn't he woke up? Is he in a coma or have they got him drugged out."

"He's not in a coma, and they can't give him pain medication."

Bonnie's eyes opened wide. "He has to be in agony, and you're telling me they won't give him anything? That's insane. How does he…"

"Not won't, can't. The medication would…"

"Miss Possible, is that you out there?" Came over the intercom, "Please come in quickly, I think he's regaining consciousness."

Hearing the nurse's voice, Kim reached for the door. "I'll talk to you later, Bonnie."

Tears began to roll down Bonnie's cheeks as she watched the figure in the bed jerk, and heard over the open intercom a hoarse, ghastly moan of inhuman pain. A second cry was cut off as Kim rushed to the bed, to stroke the blond hair and bend to murmur something. She couldn't hear the low conversation through the speaker. In a moment, Ron's body collapsed back into limpness. Kim remained bent over him lightly smoothing his tousled locks. Half blinded by her tears, Bonnie turned to leave.

"What are you doing here, Bon-bon?"

"Monique, I just had this conversation with Kim. Don't worry, I'm leaving."

"Doesn't answer the question, girl."

"It doesn't matter anymore. I won't bother them again." She walked past the upset Monique, out the doors.

"Now, that was just strange." She muttered as she turned to stare into the room.

"Why would Bonnie be crying?"

She stood, watching her friends, until a soft voice spoke. "Monique, how did you get up here?"

"I just walked up the stairs, Dr. Possible, no one said not to."

"You'll be the last. I am going to have a few words with the people at the nursing station."

"No one was there when I went by."

"No excuse, but they are a little short handed. I still need to talk to them. You go down to the cafeteria, Ron'smotheris there. I'm sureshe would want to see you."

"Yes, ma'am, but is he going to be all right?"

"Yes. Why are you here so late?"

"I just got off work. When Kim didn't answer her phone, I figured she would be here."

"Good thinking, but you still need to leave. I'll tell Kim you're here. As soon as she can, I'll send her down."

"Thank you."

IV.

"James," Dean sipped his scotch, "you do know what the girls are doing, don't you?"

Dr. Possible grinned back, "Of course, they want us out of the way unless they need us. I just don't know if they really think they're fooling us."

"Barbara is a good Jewish mother. Whether she's conscious of it or not, she firmly believes men have no place in either a kitchen or a sickroom."

"Anne thinks I'll blow up if I watch the kids." James paused, "She may have a point. One more word out of that idiot this morning and you would be posting my bond, old buddy."

"Don't feel too bad, if Kim wasn't as strong as she is, I might have beaten you to it."

Fists clenched around glasses as each man thought of the press conference. "Almost makes you wish women weren't allowed to be reporters, doesn't it?" Dean finally said. "If a man had asked that question, he would have had to write his next question."

"Don't let Anne hear you say that. 'Women should be treated exactly like their male counterparts in their professions'; of course, she also thinks violence is never an answer."

Dean shook his head, "Barbara would like to believe that, but she knew her grandfather too well."

"Survivor?"

"Birchenau."

"That's a hard argument to refute."

"True. Jim, you never explained your call this morning. Have you thought about it?"

"Yes, but before I tell anyone, I want to do some checking. He just doesn't fit someone who would do this. He…now who would be coming by at this time of night?'

Opening the door, James found Chief Steffer.

"Dr. Possible, I hate to bother you this late, but we've got another one. Hello, Mr. Stoppable."

"Another what, Chief?'

"Another messenger and another message."

"What does it say?"

Chief Steffer handed over a slip of paper, "I decided to see if you wanted to be with your wife when she reads this."

**"If Ronald Stoppable lives 48 hours after his capture, he will become more than any man before."**


	6. Chapter 6:  Monday Morning

Kudos to those who noticed the reporter's resemblance to Rita Skeeter. I had a preview of the new Potter movie playing in the background, and it inspired me. Don't get me started on the "first" estate, most should be gagged and possibly burned at the stake.

I have tried to answer each review individually, but if I missed you, my apologies. To those who read, I hope you are enjoying this. Review, it's fun and only takes a minute.

With all that, Merry Christmas. Hope Santa was good to you.

The Gift: Monday Morning

I.

"Anne, honey, wake up." James gently shook his sleeping wife's shoulder. "You said you needed to be at the hospital early this morning."

Reluctantly opening her eyes, Anne raised up to kiss her husband. "Thanks honey, I don't want to get up, but I need to check Ron and get Kim up and to school."

James handed his wife a cup of coffee. "Andy, what do you make of this last note?"

"I don't know. I'm not even sure what it means. And how is Ron going to grow or metamorphoses or whatever. I just don't know."

"Is there any way I can help?'

"Find whoever did this. Find out why."

"We should know something today. Chief Steffer is almost as upset about this as we are. He's going to be building fires under bureaucrats this morning. What about Kim?'

"I'm going to make sure she goes to school this morning. If she sits and stares at Ron any longer, she'll either break her heart or mine. She needs a break."

"Are you going to tell her about the note?"

"After school. She would just worry about it all day if we told her now."

"All right, I won't mention it." James gave her a quick kiss, "I'll wake the twins, Hon, best get moving."

Anne groaned, "Moving, I'm moving." She swung her legs out and stood.

II.

"Kim." The red head sat up, glancing frantically at the blonde beside her.

"Ron? Is he..."

"He's just the same, Kimmie, but you have to get up. It's time for school." Her mother reassured her.

"School? I can't go to school. Ron needs me."

Mrs. Dr. Possible looked into her daughter's stubborn eyes... "Kim, I have the pattern figured out. You are going to class. No arguments."

"But, Ron…"

"No arguments, Kimmie. We should have fifteen to twenty minutes warning before he becomes fully conscious. I spoke to Mr. Barkin last night: he said he'll have you here six minutes after I call. You just do what he tells you."

"Mr. Barkin?" Kim reached to smooth Ron's hair. "How did he get involved in this?"

"In order for you to leave school, he has to know why. Now stop stalling. Go to my office and take your shower. I left fresh clothes there and your dad is waiting with your books."

With a small sigh of defeat, Kim leaned over to kiss Ron's forehead. "All right, mom, if you're sure, really sure?"

"I promise, honey, we won't let him hurt. Now, go on."

"Ok, mom, I'm going." Kim kissed her boyfriend and mother goodbye, then yawning widely, shambled out.

III.

**"Possible!"**

Kim whirled, startled, she hadn't made it three steps past the school door when Mr. Barkin pounced.

"My car is parked out front, Possible. Your mother sent me a pager that will go off when yours does. If she calls, meet at these doors, don't waste time, understand."

Kim was flabbergasted. Even trying to be helpful, Barkin sounded like a D.I. chewing on a raw recruit.

"Ah, yes, sir, Mr. Barkin; these doors."

"Right. I understand time is essential. Now follow me." Mr. Barkin turned and strode into his office.

"Do you drink coffee, Possible?"

"Yes, sir."

"Pour yourself a cup, sit down and tell me what is going on. I didn't believe that hit and run nonsense for a minute."

Staring unbelieving at what came out of the coffee pot, instantly deciding on _five_ sugars and more milk. "Is that all you've heard, sir, a hit and run?"

"Just that, but I know reporters. They wouldn't know a fact if they got mugged by one. Now, if you can, I'd like to know what happened."

"Mr. Barkin," Kim hesitated, "I don't mean to be rude, but why are you being so helpful? I didn't think you even liked him."

"Immaterial, Possible, he's my student."

"Yes, sir, but…"

Barkin's upraised hand halted her, "Stoppable is in my charge, at least part of the time. Whether I like him or not doesn't matter. For your information only, I do like him. I just try to motivate him. He is normally not a self starter."

Kim smiled fondly, "I know. My 'potential boy' has to have a reason," she chuckled, "and for a lot of high school, he just can't find one."

A rumble of laughter surprised her. "Just between us, Possible, I can sympathize with him. But I don't make the rules or curriculum, I just enforce them."

Still chuckling, Kim absently took a large swallow of coffee.

"Possible, are you all right?"

"Fine," Kim choked, "Just fine, sir." _"Must remember, six, no, seven sugars and triple milk."_

"Good, now what happened?"

Kim related the weekend's events—"and that's why mom asked for your help, Mr. Barkin. I have to be able to get to him before he becomes fully conscious."

"Understood, Possible, I'll make sure you get there. First period is about to start, if you're late, tell Miss Farnsworth you were with me."

"Thank you, sir." At the obvious dismissal Kim set her cup down, smiled at the crusty teacher, and left for class.

IV.

"Bonnie, can we talk?"

"What about, Monique?"

"Ron."

"No. I don't think it's any of your business."

Monique flushed angrily, "They're my friends and I…"

"They may be your friends," Bonnie snarled, "but I don't think I'm in that club, so why don't you just run along?"

Monique started to argue, glared instead, and stomped away.

"What was that all about?"

"Just Monique being curious, Tara."

"About Ron?"

"Yeah, and speaking of Ron, why haven't you been by to check on him?"

"I can't," Tara looked ashamed, "you know me, Bonnie, if he's as bad as I've heard I'd probably freak and they'd have to put me in a room. I'll go when he's a little better."

"If I were you, I'd explain to Kim. Not that I think she's even noticed. She might even thank you for not joining the ghoul group."

"Bonnie, that's terrible!"

"Maybe, but you didn't see the crowd and those reporters."

"Bad?"

"I don't know how Kim stood it. I don't think I could have. Let's get to class; I don't want to think about that anymore."

"Bonnie, do you need to talk?"

Bonnie paused, "Probably vent, but you don't deserve that, Tara, and I can't do it, at least not yet. Come on." She walked away.

V.

"Is that all you're eating?" Monique glared at Kim's fruit cup and water.

"Don't start, Mo, I had this conversation with my Dad yesterday."

Frustrated, Monique sat down, "Ok, but Ron…"

"Wouldn't like it, I know. I just don't have any appetite."

The two sat in silence.

"What's up with Bon-bon?" Monique finally asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw her at Ron's window, last night."

"Oh, yeah, I have to talk to her."

"Hope you have better luck than I had."

"What happened?"

"Oh, I started to ask her why she was there when I saw her this morning and she just blew me off."

"Well, maybe she…" Kim grabbed her head, and collapsed to the floor. "**RON!"**

V.

The nurse had just finished taking Ron's noon vitals when Dr. Possible returned from her patient rounds.

"Good morning, Dr. Possible. Have you decided if you want to hang another whole blood?"

"How's his B/P?"

"110 over 65."

"I think we'll hold off. The lab has another unit ready if we need it. Just keep the dextrose running, we may need the vein. Anything else?"

"Understandably uncomfortable, but he hasn't regained consciousness. Some muscle contractions, but that's all."

"Good, good, I think we'll…"

Every monitor shrieked as Ron jerked upright.

**"KP!"**


	7. Chapter 7:  Monday Afternoon

First thing, I want to apologize to all who have read and reviewed this story. This update and my others have been way too long in coming, work and travel are to blame, but my apologies are still sincere. I'll try not to let it happen again. Now, on to the reviews.

To those who asked about the mental link, or questioned it. Comes from personal experience. When I was shot, my father came out of a sound sleep, knowing something had happened. I was over a thousand miles away at the time. True story.

kpandron: sorry it took so long.

Mattb: My heart isn't getting any warmer.

Monitor Supreme: It will get worse.

Conan98002: Cliffies keep my typing fingers from wearing out. :-)

qtpie235: If I haven't said it before, your reviews are greatly appreciated. ope this clears up the Kim thing.

Surfrost and Harufu: thanks for the feedback. Always enjoyed.

As you may be able to tell, this story is winding to it's end. I promise in the next chapters to clear it up. Or, maybe a sequel. Hmmmm

XXXXXXXXXX

The Gift: Monday Afternoon

I.

Monique fell to her knees beside her hysterically sobbing friend. "Kim, what is it? Are you hurt? Kim?" Her hands fluttered indecisively before reaching to pull her girlfriend into a tight embrace. Rocking Kim, she tried to calm her. "Kim, tell me what the matter is, talk to me."

"It's, it's Ron," was all Kim managed between sobs.

Mr. Barkin heard the scream and whirled in time to see Possible fall to the floor. He strode quickly toward her. "Make a hole, people, back up." He ordered the curious students. "Jenkins, what happened?"

Monique looked up, "I, I don't know sir. Kim was fine, then she grabbed her head, screamed 'Ron', and fell to the floor."

The assistant principle knelt beside the two teens, cupped Kim's cheek in his rough hand, ignoring the tears that ran over his fingers, "Possible, what happened, is there anything we can do?" He asked in a voice of gravelly sympathy.

"Ron, its Ron." Was Kim's answer as she wrapped her arms around herself, rocking in grief.

"Possible…" the teacher began when the pager at his belt went off. A second later, the Kimmunicator sounded its' tone. "Something's happened to Stoppable." The ex-marine lifted the girl in his arms and ran for the exit.

II.

Ron collapsed back onto the bed, sightless eyes staring at the ceiling.

"Oh, my God, call code!" Mrs. Dr. Possible reached for Ron as the nurse reached for the emergency call. A charge knocked both across the room. The lights were extinguished, the machines silenced.

"Dr. Possible, Dr. Possible, are you all right?' The woozy nurse managed.

"Getting there," Anne managed, "did you call code?"

"I'm not sure; whatever that was seems to have knocked everything out."

"I'll see to Ron, go get help, **run**." Anne forced herself to her feet. The nurse staggered out the door.

Approaching Ron, Anne could feel a field of energy that grew stronger as she approached. At five feet, she could feel the hairs on her arms standing, the hair on her head lifting. She stopped, then backed up. She stood until the nurse returned with the crash crew.

"Stay there, don't go any closer. Do you have a flashlight?" One of the techs handed her a light from the cart. "Thanks." Flipping on the light, she again approached Ron. At five feet, the flashlight went out. At three feet, she could smell the energy. At two feet…the ICU nurse had to help her up.

"Dr. Possible, are you all right? What just happened?"

"I don't …I don't know." Anne's muscles quivered from the double shock. "Get some lights, floodlights if possible, on the bed. Shine them through the window. If I can't approach him, I at least need to see him."

Two spare flashlights from the cart were shone on the bed. One of the crew rushed out to search for better lights. In the dimness, Ron lay motionless, unblinking eyes staring straight up.

"Is he dead?" The nurse asked softly.

"I don't know, I don't know what's happening," Dr. Possible managed, "but look at the IV. If he's not dead we'll have to change it promptly or he'll have air in his veins and he will be dead."

"How? We can't get close."

"I don't know, but get another liter ready anyway."

III.

James, Barbara, and Dean sat in the cafeteria with coffee, waiting for Chief Steffer to arrive. Dean finally broke the desultory conversation by asking sharply, "All right, Jim, what does Steffer want? Do you know?"

James Possible rolled his cup between his palms. "Yes, I think so. He said he had positive ID on the owner of the house. He also has some other information he didn't tell me. I think it was the man I thought, but I just can't believe he would have done something like this."

"Jim, don't you think it's about time you gave us a name?"

"I suppose so," James grimaced, "I just hate…"

**"Dr. Drexler to room 412, Dr. Drexler to room 412."**

Barbara jerked, "That's Ron's room."

"And there is no Dr. Drexler." James face was grim as he stood. "That's the emergency code."

The three parents ran from the room.

IV.

"Possible, snap out of it." Mr. Barkin growled at the sobbing teen curled into the passenger door. "We'll be at the hospital in a couple of minutes and you won't be able to help Stoppable in your condition."

Tear drenched eyes raised to the teacher. "It doesn't matter, sir, not any more. Ron's dead."

"How do you know?"

"I…I felt him, I…heard him."

Barkin cut into the hospital parking lot and screeched to a halt. "All right, Possible, before we go in there, you are going to get control of yourself. Now, slowly, tell me what happened."

Taking deep breaths, Kim finally calmed enough to speak. "I was speaking to Monique and I felt…it just…I never…" She began to sob.

Barkin reached in his jacket pocket and handed her a handkerchief. He waited patiently, he had seen others lose it, and had hoped he never would see it again. "Whenever you're ready." Was all he said.

"Yes, sir," the weeping teen finally managed, "anyway, I...I just…it…Mr. Barkin, I have never felt such pain. And…and then I heard Ron scream KP and then he just…stopped. Like someone had turned off a switch. I knew," new tears rolled down her cheeks, "he was gone. Ron was dead." She buried her face in the handkerchief.

Barkin reached to pull Kim into a clumsy embrace. He said nothing, just patted her back until she began to pull away.

"All right, Possible, two things. One, you do not know that Stoppable is dead." He held up a silencing hand. "Two, if he is, there are other people to think about. What about his parents? Your parents? I know it's hard, but you have to think about them."

Kim attempted to dry her eyes with the damp handkerchief. She raised puffy tearful eyes to her teacher, "All right, sir, I'm ready."

V.

"I demand to see my son, this moment." Barbara Stoppable snarled at the desk nurse. "Now either take me to his room, or get the hell out of my way."

"I-I'm sorry Mrs. Stoppable, but you can't go in right now, procedures are being…"

The slender mother grabbed the heavier nurse's shoulders, shoving her out of the way. Without speaking she stalked past the still staggering obstacle.

The two fathers stared at each other in shock.

"Maybe we ought to follow her." James managed.

"I think we better." Dean replied, hurriedly following his wife.

VI.

Kim and Barkin ran past a stammering nurse. "You can't, come back here!"

Kim glanced back at the attendant, eyes hard.

The nurse quickly put her hands up, stepping back, "No way, not again, they don't pay me enough."

Ignoring her, the two hurried through the swinging doors toward the commotion they could hear from the hallway. Barbara Stoppable's voice rang out.

"Get out of my way." The orderly barring her suddenly grabbed himself and collapsed to his knees. The other two grabbed her arms as she stepped by him. "Let go of me."

Kim saw her father and Mr. Stoppable charge forward. Mr. Stoppable's fist was clenched and drawn back as he went to his wife's aid. James snatched one nurses' collar, jerking the man away from Barbara as Dean's fist flattened the orderly's face.

Barbara didn't hesitate, without a word she stormed toward the observation window, coming to a shocked halt in front of the window. Her hands flew toward her face, holding in a horrified scream.

Kim ran past the battling fathers, Barkin went to their aid. "Mrs. Stoppable, what…"

Barbara wordlessly pointed at the window.

In the dimness, Kim saw her mother leaning against a table, a flashlight in her hand. Two others stood against the wall, staring at the bed. On the bed, her love's body floated two inches off the bed, surrounded by a flickering blue glow.


	8. Chapter 8:  Monday Evening

The Gift: Monday Evening

I.

Two teenagers traded glares while a third looked on apprehensively. The small waiting room vibrated with barely suppressed hostility. "What are you doing here, Bonnie?" Monique snarled.

The blue eyed brunette smiled disdainfully, "The same thing you are, I imagine, following the security guard's directions."

Monique's fists clenched, "Don't get cute, Bon Bon, why are you here at the hospital?"

"Haven't we had this conversation already?" Bonnie patted a yawn.

"You…you…" Monique reached for the tanned brunette.

"Monique!" Tara stepped between them. "I'm her best friend and she hasn't told me either."

"Thanks a lot, friend." Bonnie glared.

Tara looked abashed for a moment, then began to giggle.

"I can't help it; you look like two cats with a single toy. Monique, if Bonnie hasn't talked to me do you really think she'll talk to you?"

"Well…"

"And Bonnie, if the situation was reversed, wouldn't you want to know what you were doing?"

"Say that again?"

"Uh…I…"

"Never mind, I understand, but I am still not ready to explain, so what do we do?"

"The nurse said she would tell Kim we were here, until then I guess we wait." Tara said.

With resigned sighs, the trio sat in the uncomfortable chairs.

II.

"Miss Possible?"

Kim turned ravaged eyes to the nurse. "Can I help you?"

"Some friends of Mr. Stoppable's stopped by. I asked them to wait in the small lounge on the third floor."

"Did they say who they were?"

The nurse had returned to her charts. "Hmm? Oh, one of the girls said her name was…Monique?"

Kim glanced at her father and the Stoppables, "I better go see what Monique wants."

Mrs. Stoppable placed her arm around Kim's shoulders, giving her an encouraging hug, "Go see your friends, dear; we'll be in the cafeteria."

Her father nodded, reaching to squeeze her hand. "We'll wait in the cafeteria, Kimmie-cub, there are things I need to tell all of you."

Kim hugged the three adults, "Thanks, I'll try and hurry." She turned to the man following her, "Mr. Barkin, are you staying?"

"If you don't mind, Miss Possible, Mr. Possible?"

James looked hesitant for a moment, then nodded. "No, come with us, you probably need to know this to."

III.

Bonnie was pacing the room, her two companion's eyes following her nervously. When the door opened she whirled, "How…K…what's happening."

Kim's eyes opened wide at the sight of her nemesis. "B-Bonnie? What are you…?"

"Never mind that now," the brunette interrupted, "how's Ron."

"Ron, he…he…" it was suddenly too much. Tears flooded her eyes before her two friends led her to a chair and sat her down.

"Is…is he …gone?" Monique finally murmured.

Tara's hand went to her mouth; Bonnie's hands clenched into tight fists.

"No…yes…I…Mom doesn't know." Kim eventually managed.

A collective "Huh?" responded.

Taking the tissue Bonnie handed her, Kim regained partial control. "Mom says she's never seen anything like it. He j-just lays there, he doesn't blink, he…he…" Kim broke down in tears again.

Monique hugged her friend's shoulders, while Tara patted her knee. Both murmured soothing comfort. Finally, Bonnie knelt in front of Kim, pulling Kim's' hands from her face. "That's enough. It's a simple question, Kim, is Ron dead?"

The three stared in shock at the bluntness of the question. Bonnie, frustrated, shook Kim's hands roughly. "Tell me."

"I don't know."

All three girls stared. Bonnie gave a small growl of frustration. "What do you mean, K', what happened?"

Kim drew a deep shuddering breath, "I went to the window…"

_Kim stared in horror at the sight before her; her boyfriend, floating in a blue nimbus, motionless. "Mrs. Stopp…" she swallowed and tried again, "Mrs. Stoppable, what, what happened?"_

_Mrs. Stoppable's eyes never left her son. "I don't know, Kimberly, I just got here and no one will tell me anything."_

_Kim tore her eyes from Ron, two female nurses were backing away from Mrs. Stoppable, three men were groaning on the floor. Her father and Mr. Stoppable were walking towards her. _"Who could?"_ she thought. Returning her gaze to the window, she wondered why no one was doing anything. Her mother and two nurses were backed against the wall, staring at Ron's body. Before Kim could rush into the room, here mother turned from the macabre scene and came out._

_"What is going on out here?" Dr. Possible demanded. "I need flood lights and a video recorder right…James? Kim? She paused, startled, "Dean? Barbara? What are you doing?"_

_Barbara Stoppable's eyes never left her son. "Anne, what is going on? Why did those idiots try and stop me from seeing Ron? What is wrong with him?"_

_"Barbara, I…Barbara, I don't know." Four pairs of eyes speared her in disbelief, "I've never seen anything like it. I had just finished doing his examination, he was doing fine. Then this…this, whatever it is, happened. The monitors all went off, the lights went out, and I haven't been able to get close since."_

_Barbara broke the stunned silence. "I'm going to my son." She walked toward the door, only to be stopped by Anne._

_"I understand what you need, Barbara, but you can't get close to him."_

_"And why not?"_

_"That blue field around him, it shocks anyone getting close."_

_"Fine, I get shocked." Barbara shoved past Anne into Ron's room. The others followed._

_"Wait, wait," Anne tried to regain control. "If you're going to do this we'll do it right. Barbara, walk very slowly towards Ron, if you feel the energy, step back. It's already knocked me back."_

_James head snapped to his wife, "Honey? Are you all right?" He put a hand on her shoulder, the other turning her eyes to his, "Maybe you should see a…"_

_"Doctor?" Anne's hand came up to stroke his cheek in reassurance, "Dear, I am a doctor, remember? I'm fine." She turned to the others. "Are we ready? Go ahead Barbara."_

_Mrs. Stoppable approached her son slowly. At five feet she began to feel the energy, the fine hairs on her arms lifting, at fours feet short hair was a halo around her head. At three feet she began to feel resistance. At two feet, she began to feel herself pushed backward. "Anne, what's happening? Why can't I touch him?"_

_Anne stared in wonder, "I don't know. Come back over here."_

_As Barbara retreated, she felt the energy release her, her hair flattening, the pressure gone._

_Anne frowned, "Dean, would you try?"_

_Ron's father immediately headed for his son. The sequence of events was the same, except Dean continued to force his way to within a foot of the bed, sweat pouring from his forehead, before being pushed back._

_Anne's finger tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I wonder…" She started for Ron, only to be stopped by James._

_"Me first, honey."_

_"But…"_

_"You've been shocked once..."_

_"Twice." The nurse interrupted._

_James frowned at his wife, "Twice, if someone is going to get shocked, I'd rather it was me." He approached the bed, only to be forced back._

_"My turn." Kim started forward, only to be stopped by two sets of strong male hands. "No!" chorused James and Dean._

_Anne slipped around her husband, only to receive the same rejection. She turned to the others, "I think I have an idea what happened, but we need one more."_

_"Me." Kim began._

_"No, Kimmie, I want to try something else first." She motioned the three men in the hall to her. "Gentlemen, I need one of you to approach the patient. I must warn you that you may receive a rather severe jolt."_

_All three stepped forward. "Tell us what you want, Dr. Possible." _

"_If it will help the boy." _

"_What's up, Doc?" a painful grin from the one who had confronted Barbara._

_Anne Possible smiled gratefully at the three men, "Come with me."_

IV.

Kim lowered her face into her hands, tears leaking between her fingers

The three girls stared, shocked at the sobbing hero.  
"GF, you can't stop there!" Monique blurted.

"Kim, what happened?" Tara's soft voice chimed in.

"They…they were just so brave." Kim choked. "Those men knew what happened to my mother, but they still stepped up, one at a time."

"Fine, they were brave, what happened?" Bonnie demanded.

Trying to compose herself, Kim began again.

V.

_"Just walk toward the bed, huh?" Barbara's victim asked._

_"Slowly, please." Anne said._

_The nurse gritted his teeth, walking slowly toward Ron. Five feet from the bed, he developed a nimbus, at four feet a blue flash flung him away. He managed to rise to his knees, shaking his head._

_Anne hurried over, giving the nurse a quick examination. "Do you think you can get to Dr. Quincy's office? I'll call and have him check you out."_

_"Ok, Doc, I'm gone." The man staggered out the door._

_Anne turned to one of the nurses standing there, "Mrs. Johnson, would you go with him please?"_

_"Yes, Ma'am."_

_"All right, I guess it's my turn." The shortest man gritted._

_"Please," Anne encouraged him, "but I would like you to walk fast."_

_"All right, Doctor Possible."_

_At three feet the flash threw the nurse back. Unable to rise, he lay blinking dazed eyes._

_"James, Dean, would you place him in this wheelchair, please, thank you." Anne ordered after she examined theshocked man. "Ms. Grant, please take him to Dr. Quincy."_

_"Yes Doctor." The nurse pushed him away._

_Anne turned to the third volunteer. The man swallowed and gave her a sickly smile. "I guess I run at him, right Doc?"_

_"If you would." Anne's face was grim._

_Drawing a deep breath, the nurse charged the bed. At slightly less than three feet, he was thrown across the room, impacting the wall heavily. He slumped to the floor, where a worried Anne quickly checked him over. "James, Dean, gurney please." They picked him up, laying the limp nurse on the gurney. Pushing the gurney into the hall, james released it to a pair of approaching nurses. "Emergency room, please." He rushed back into Ron's room._

_Anne's pale face turned to Kim, "All right, Kimmie, your turn." She faced the three shocked adults, "I think I know what's happening. James, please don't interfere."_

_James Possible nodded grimly at his wife and stepped away from his daughter._

_Kim faced the bed. "Slowly, Kim." Dr. Possible instructed her._

_Carefullywalking towardRon, Kim felt the energy wrap around her. The closer she approached, the stronger it became. Finally, she stood with her hand on Ron's chest, her hair floating wildly around her._

_"All right, come back slowly, Kim." Her mother instructed her._

_"Mom…"_

_"It's important, Kim, come back, please."_

_Reluctantly, Kim retraced her path, stopping in front of her mother. "Mom, why did you make me leave him?"_

_Anne glanced at her husband and their friend's concerned faces. "Kim, I think you are the only one who cantouch Ron. Why, I'm not sure, unless he's still there enough to know you. Ron would never hurt you if he could help it. There are things we have to do, right now, if we're going to help him."_

_"All right, Mom, what do you want me to do?"_

_Anne retrieved an IV unit from the table. "First, we need to change his drip before it runs out, do you remember how?" Kim nodded. "Good, then I need you to tell me if he has a heart beat and if he's breathing. Check his vitals."_

_"Ok, mom." Kim went back to Ron, changing his Iv, and placing her hand on his chest. "Mom, I can feel his heart, but it's real slow. He's breathing but not very often."_

_"What about his temperature?"_

_"He feels hot, like he's running a fever."_

_Anne thought for a moment. "Fine, come back, Kim, I think that's all we can do for now."_

_As Kim rejoined her parents, two more nurses came in. Anne nodded to them, "I would like you to stay here and observe the patient, don't approach him. If anything happens page me immediately." Facing to the others she began, "I think we all need a cup of coffee after this. I'll tell you my theory in the cafeteria." The group filed out of the room,Anne noticed Steve Barkin still standing by the windowwhen she finally followed. She gave him a wan smile, "Mr. Barkin, would you come with us please, I think you may need to know this too."_

_"Certainly, Dr. Possible."_

"Well, go on, what happened then?" Monique asked.

"Huh?" Kim brought her attention back to the present. "Oh, then the nurse intercepted me as we left and I came here."

The silence was broken by Bonnie, "Then I guess we just wait. Or can we come with you to your parents?"

"I wish you could," Kim began, "but I think my mother wants it to be private. I'll tell you what, Bonnie, I'll tell you as much as I can when I get back."

"Only if she tells us why she's concerned." Monique insisted forcefully.

Bonnie glared at the dark girl, Tara looked shocked, and Kim smiled wistfully. "No, Moni, only if she wants to. I'm just grateful you're all here." She stood, "I'm going to my folks, I'll be back when I can."

When Kim had left the room, Tara turned to her companions, "Well, either of you have a deck of cards?"

VI.

Anne stood to hug her daughter when Kim joined them. After sitting down Anne saw the questions in Kim's eyes. "I've explained to the others, Kimmie, short version, Ron is still alive. He has some control over what's occurring, and whatever the circumstances, Ron would never allow you to be hurt. That's why only you can approach him. Whatever is happening to him, he can control it enough to shield those he loves."

"But you were shocked, Mom, how…"

"I think what happened was that the nurse was too close the first time, and the second, Ron was still too out of it. I think he's aware in his mind and he's fighting it. That's why we could all approach him now."

Kim frowned, "If that's so, what is he fighting?"

"I don't know."

"But…?" Kim couldn't think what to ask.

"I think I may be able to shed some light on that." James Possible interrupted. "I have an idea, but proof will have to come from the sheriff."

"What proof, daddy?"

James looked down at the table, then at those sitting around him, finally resting his gaze on his daughter. "Kimmie, do you remember Dr. Fen?"


	9. Chapter 9: Monday Night

The Gift: Chapter 8 Monday night

I.

"Fen, Daddy?" Kim's tired, worried mind tried to function. "It sounds familiar, but..."

"How about Vivien Porter and the stolen A.I.?"

"Of course I do. Now I remember, he was the man who tried to steal Dr. Porter's invention."

Dean and Barbara looked at the Possibles curiously.

James twisted his coffee cup. "You wouldn't have heard of him." He answered his friends unspoken question, "It was an in house scandal at the space center."

"Dad, I thought you said that Fen was clueless when it came to robotics?" Kim's eye's widened, "Besides, what did Ron ever do to him to deserve this? All Ron did that mission was save me and dream about Zita."

"What does Zita have to do with this?" Barbara asked in confusion.

"Oh, nothing, Mrs. Stoppable, Ron was crushing on her when that mission happened is all."

"OK, " Dean said, "that tells us when the mission occurred, but what does it have to do with Ron?"

James cleared his throat, drawing their attention back to him. "Kim, when I said 'clueless' I was being guilty of exaggeration. Dr. Fen was a good organizer and a very good manager. What he lacked was even a spark of originality or inspiration. If someone else came up with the idea and basic design, Fen could fabricate it and get it into production. He just couldn't invent it."

Kim looked enlightened, "I did wonder how he got to be head of robotics if he was clueless, but I guess you don't have to be inventive to be a good manager."

"True, Kimmie cub, but what I'm getting at is this; did you ever wonder why Dr. Fen risked all he had accomplished to steal Vivian's design?"

"Not really, I just assumed he was another evil crook, just a small scale one if I thought about it at all." Kim puzzled.

"I found out why." James hands clenched on his cup, "It really made it hard to fire him but we didn't have any choice."

Dean and Barbara were following the revelations of ivory tower scandals with fascination.

"So this Fen stole another scientist's idea and got fired for it. I thought only evil businessmen did that, not you high brows." Dean gently teased his friend.

James flushed in embarrassment and irritation, "I realize that I and my colleagues sometimes walk around in another world, Dean, but we're human, all right?"

The Stoppables grinned, Kim gave her father a semi supportive smile.

Still flushed, James began again, "Anyway, during the in house investigation I found out why he did it. It was the money."

"What money?" Kim asked in confusion.

James drew a deep breath, "People, not everyone is into scientific research for the pure joy and fun of it. There are a lot of prizes and awards out there. For a workable Artificial Intelligence, the awards are very, very lucrative."

Dean's eyes lit up. "Like Lindbergh?"

"Right." Noticing his daughter's confusion, James explained. "You've read about Lindbergh, Lucky Lindy, flying the Atlantic haven't you Kimmie?"

"Of course I have, Daddy," Kim snorted indignantly, "I don't sleep in class like Ron." A bright blush stained her cheeks, "Oh, I'm sorry Mrs. Stoppable, I didn't..."

"It's all right, Kim." Barbara smiled, "Did you think I didn't know my son?"

A small smile lit James' eyes before he rescued her. "Anyway, Kim, I'm not saying that Lindbergh didn't fly the Atlantic for the adventure, the challenge, or the glory, what I am saying is that it didn't hurt that there was a very hefty cash award for the first pilot to solo the Atlantic ocean."

"Two or three hundred thousand, wasn't it?" Dean questioned.

"Around that, plus other gratuities and endorsements. In any case, a very substantial amount for those days. But what I'm getting at is why Fen became a thief. He had a reason. What he probably considered a very good reason. Her name is Felicia Fen."

"His wife." Barbara stated firmly.

"His daughter." James corrected. "Fen and his wife got a pretty nasty divorce about a year before the incident. Fen felt about Felicia like I do about you, Kimmi cub, and to have her taken away almost destroyed him. On top of that, he was diagnosed with terminal bone cancer about four months before the theft. Fen wasn't rich, neither was his ex-wife. He wanted to make sure that his Felicia had everything a girl needed after he was gone."

"How did you find out about all of this." Dean asked.

"Part of it came out during the investigation we held after Fen left. We wanted to find out if he had stolen any other devices or ideas. Nothing, a clean slate, only that one time and it destroyed him."James sipped his coffee, "But I later talked to a colleague, one of Fen's few friends. Dr. Ashton told me that Fen showed up at his house one night, half drunk, and told him the whole story. He said all Fen could do was worry and cry about his daughter. It was the last time Dr. Ashton ever saw Fen. He died about a month later. Ashton told me all this after Fen's death."

Kim finally broke the uncomfortable silence, "OK, Daddy, I kind of understand why Dr. Fen stole the device, but that doesn't tell me why you think he did this to Ron, or how he was able to."

"We don't know that he did, Kim, all we have right now is circumstantial and supposition. Dr. Fen owned the house on Cherry Tree Lane. He had the necessary knowledge and ability to construct and program the robots. Rather than say Fen did it, I would say he was the number one suspect."

"But, why..." Barbara questioned.

"Motive. We don't have any idea. Kim is right, If revenge were the motive, she or Dr. Porter or I would seem more logical. Also, there's timing. Why did the attack happen now? If it was Fen, how did he cause it to happen six months after he died? We don't have the foggiest idea."

"But, Dad...that's...that's"

"Chief Steffer is going to tell Wade everything I've told you, Kim, everything we've learned. But I don't think motive is something even Wade can discover by hacking."

"So," Dean sighed heavily, "three steps forward, two steps back."

"Essentially."

Anne Possible finally spoke, "Then all we have is patience."

"And prayer." Barbara added.

II.

Kim suddenly jerked to her feet. "Wade, you said Wade, Daddy."

The four adults looked puzzled. "Of course, Kimmie, I told you we're giving him all the info we can."

"No, Daddy, not the investigation, Ron."

Mrs. Dr. P's eyes quirked in amusement. "Kimmie, I think Ron has enough injuries without Wade trying to 'hack' him."

"Mom, you don't understand, Wade can scan Ron with the Kimmunicator. He might be able to give you the data you need."

Mrs. Possible looked skeptical, but both Dean and James sat bolt upright. "You mean like Dr. McBain in _Space Passage_?" Dean beat James to the punch. "That was so cool."

James grinned at his friend, "I didn't know you were into that genre, Dean."

"When I was a kid, I dreamed of being Capt. Dirk," Dean grinned back, "chasing all over the universe, fighting the bad guys, exploring new worlds. Of course, the hot babes in mini skirts and boots didn't hurt either."

"Too true, buddy, that Mubarek, man would I have loved to communicate...with...her..."

James finally realized that he and Dean were the targets of three identical frosty glares. He and Dean wilted. "Yes, well, uh, Anne, is that even possible?"

Anne's eyes told James this little incident would not be forgotten, but she answered his question. "Not with current technology. You saw how many monitors and machines we had Ron hooked up to."

Kim turned to her mother hopefully, "Mom, I've seen Wade use the Kimmunicator that way before. He's scanned Ron and I quite a few times and he's always been right."

Mrs. Dr. Possible looked both hopeful and angry. "If Wade's device can do that, why hasn't he offered it to the medical community? Do you realize how many lives a portable device like that could save?"

"I don't know, Mom, but maybe Wade can tell us." Kim pulled her Kimmunicator out but before she could punch Wade's call, the familiar tone went off. _Beep Beep a Beep_.

"Kim!" Wade's agitated image almost shouted, "Why haven't you called? I can't get anything off the hospital net, and the Chief doesn't know anything. Why haven't you told me what's happening with Ron? He hasn't... "

"No, Wade," Kim soothed, "Ron's not dead, and I guess he's as well as can be expected. But I was about to call you to see if the Kimmunicator could scan him for my mom."

"No, Kim, it can't." Kim looked stricken, her mother resigned. "If what the chief has told me is correct, in order to scan Ron the Kimmunicator would have to get too close. What ever is happening with Ron would suck the energy from the batteries, and that would be mega energy. I don't know if Dr. Possible wants to chance that or not. But," Wade's smile was smug, "I modified a communicator I was working on for Ron into a Diagnosticator. It has enough power, since it doesn't have to have a screen or some of the other functions, to stay at least twenty feet back. If you'll let your mother see, Kim, the Diagnosticator should be coming on line right about,now."

The screen split into two sections. On the top was a picture of Ron, the bottom contained three graphs. Anne Possible expertly read the device as Wade's voice said, "Will this help, Dr. Possible?"

Anne looked at her daughter before answering. "Wade, what is the accuracy of this data?"

"96 to 98 per cent, Dr."

"Why haven't you patented this?"

"I have Dr. Possible, but when I tried to get it licensed, for some reason the FDA has thrown up all kinds of road blocks. It'll be another five to eight years before it's generally available."

Anne looked as angry as Kim had ever seen her, but she took a deep breath to calm down. "All right, Wade, when this is over I would like to run some private tests, with your permission, and we'll see about how long it takes. In the meantime, I think that glow around Ron is getting weaker. Can you change the angle just a little so I can see if he's still floating."

"Done, Dr."

"It looks like he has come down, he's barely above the sheets now, he was three inches up. I wonder if the effect is wearing off."

"No idea, Dr. but if you'll keep close to Kim, I can feed you the data constantly."

Anne suddenly looked tired, "People, it's almost midnight, and it's been a long day. I suggest we all make one more trip up to Ron, and then we go get some sleep." The others at the table suddenly felt the hours hammer them. Only Kim's youth let her object, "Mom, I'm staying."

"No, Kim, you are not. Check and see if your friends are still here, and let's go."

Wanting to argue, one look at her mother's determined eyes halted her. "All right."

As they stood, a shout came from the Kimmunicator, "Dr. Possible, look!"

Holding the device so they could all see, Kim asked, "Wade, what happened? Did you lose the video?"

"No, somebody shut off the hall lights, give me a minute and I can give you infra red, but...wait." The picture reappeared as the lights came back on. "Now that was strange, have there been any black outs in Middleton lately?"

Anne answered absently, "The hospital has it's own power supply, Wade. Can you give me a close up, it looks like there's something on Ron's chest."

The lens switched rapidly to telephoto and a close up of Ron's blue glowing chest filled the screen. "That...that looks like a sword." Barbara whispered.

"How did it get there? Who brought it?" Kim wondered. As the five watched the screen, Wade's voice sank to a whisper.

"Dr. Possible, I think somethings happening." The image shrank to show Ron's entire body. "Look at the glow, it seems to be concentrating."

The blue flash blinded them for a moment before Kim could shout, "Wade, I thought you weren't getting close."

"I...I...I didn't, Kim. The last picture my slow mo shows is a blue tendril reaching for the Diagnnosticator."

"Wade, I hope you are not saying what I think you're saying." Mrs. Dr. P. whispered.

The shaken tech shook his head. "Sorry, Mrs. Possible, but I think what ever is in there just drained my device."

Without another word, the five ran for the stairs.


	10. Chapter 10:  Midnight

The Gift: Chapter 10

I.

"That's it!" Bonnie threw her cards on the table, "I am not playing another game of Old Maid."

Tara grinned half heartedly, "Because you keep loosing?"

"No, it's just...just." Bonnie stood, wrapping her arms around herself. "What's taking Kim so long?"

Monique shuffled her cards, glancing sideways at the brunette cheerleader, "I imagine they have a lot to talk about, Bonnie. And I'm sorry about the cards, I just have them because I was babysitting my cousin and she loves the game."

Bonnie shuffled her feet, nervously, "I know, Monique, sorry about the blow up, I just want to do something. Anything! Why won't anyone tell us what's going on?"

Monique dropped her cards in astonishment. Bonnie apologize? To her? The devil would surely be in Club Banana today shopping for long johns. "Bonnie, maybe the reason they won't tell us anything is that they don't know anything."

Bonnie and Tara both stared at her. "I mean, this bit with Ron glowing, and screaming for Kim in her mind. Maybe they just don't know."

Bonnie walked to the door, opening it and looking out into the hall. "You may be right, Monique," She said over her shoulder, "but if the hospital people, and Mrs. Possible don't know anything, who would?"

"Maybe...maybe one of Kim's villains?"

Bonnie and Monique stared at Tara. She raised her chin defiantly, "Maybe."

Bonnie closed her mouth, "You know, that almost makes s..."

She was interrupted by Kim and those with her running past in the hall.

II.

Kim was stopped at the nurse's station by a burly security guard. "Hold it, Miss Possible, just slow down." In her fright, Kim turned an enraged glare upon the officer. He hurriedly explained. "Look at those doors, Miss, you won't be able to see anything."

The others crowding behind Kim saw what she finally noticed. The two windows in the swinging doors blazed with an arc welder's brightness.

"See," the officer motioned toward the station, "the nurse that was in there is almost blind."

Anne walked over toward the nurse who was holding a cloth to her streaming eyes. "Mrs. MacKay, are you all right?"

"I will be, just a flash blindness, Doctor. Luckily I was looking away when it went off."

"When what went off?" Anne asked gently. The others gathered around, listening intently.

"I'm not sure. I was bent over picking up my pen when the room just exploded in light. If I had been looking at the patient, I'm certain I would have been blinded. It was like a hundred magnesium flares all went off at the same time."

"Did you see anything, anything at all?" Chief Steffer asked.

"No, it all happened too fast."

"All right," Anne took charge. "We'll get you down to the head of E.E.N.&T., Mrs. MacKay, just to make sure every thing is all right."

"I'm an old Navy nurse, Doctor, a little thing like this isn't going to stop me." The watery eyed nurse smiled back. "That's my patient in there, and I'm not leaving. I've already called maintenance and they're bringing me a pair of welder's goggles. Then I'm going to see to my patient."

Barbara leaned forward, "Mrs. MacKay, you have no idea how much what you're trying to do means to me...to us. But don't you think you should get your eyes taken care of and then come back."

"Ma'am, I..."

"Your duty, I understand. And when you're checked out, I promise you, I will demand that you be one of my son's nurses."

Mrs. MacKay looked at Dr. Possible questioningly.

"I agree, wholeheartedly. If the patient's mother can't swing it, I think I pull enough weight around this hospital to guarantee it."

Mrs. MacKay grudgingly stood up, the security guard offering a supporting arm, "All right, since you insist, but I will be back shortly." She and the officer left the room.

When the two had left, Dean turned to James, "You know, you hear a lot of stories about _prima donna _RN's, but if that's an example...that is one tough old broad." He shook his head admiringly. Anne smiled, "Mrs. Mackay is a retired Commander, US Navy Nurse Corps. I doubt there is anything anyone could do that would shake her." She turned to the station nurse. "What was she doing up here, anyway? She's the assistant director of Nursing."

"She insisted, Doctor. When she came on the floor her exact words were, "I've taken care of more torn up young idiots than anyone else in this hospital. Now give me a gown."

Kim was touched, but more worried. "I appreciate that, but what about Ron?"

"Kimmie," Anne touched her softly, "we won't know anything until we can get in there."

"I'm going in first."

"Kim, you're not trained for..."  
"Mom, I'm the only one that could get close enough to touch him,before, I may be the only one who can even get in there now."

The rest exchanged worried looks, before nodding in agreement. All except James. "I don't think anyone is going in there now." He said softly, pointing at the doors. The arc light now shone like a small sun through the windows.

III.

When Ron's families stampeded past her, Bonnie was momentarily frozen in shock. _"Something is wrong, terribly wrong."_ Before she could follow them, her arms were grabbed by Monique and Tara.

"Just where do you think you're going, girl?"

"Something's wrong and I'm going to find out what." Bonnie snarled, jerking her arms.

"Bonnie, I don't think they'll want anyone around right now but family." Tara said tearfully. "The only reason I can think of for them to run like that is if Ron...if Ron.."

When Bonnie relaxed, the two let her arms go. She stepped past them back into the waiting room. "You may be right, Tara, but I still have to know. I'm going up there, like it or not."

"Excuse me, is this the area for waiting for word of Stoppable-san?"

Monique whirled at the soft inquiry. "What? Yes, but who..." Monique's eyes widened, "I know you. You're that girl Kim was jelling over."

The oriental bowed lightly, "Yes, I remember you also, Monique-san. I do not understand this 'jelling' you speak of, however."

"Never mind that," Bonnie stepped forward, "Who are you and what's your connection to Ron."

Unconcerned with Monique and Tara's glares for her rudeness, Bonnie looked at Yori determinedly.

"I am here as Stoppable-san's friend, but I am also here to introduce Mataki-sama to Stoppable-san's parents." Yori turned and gestured to an oriental gentleman standing in the doorway. "So, if we could be told where the parents are?"

"They're...ah...they're probably a little busy at the moment." Tara stammered, "But that doesn't answer Bonnie's question."

"Ah, yes, Mataki-sama is here to discuss a possible loan of Japanese antiquities with the Middleton museum, a request of long standing. I am here to assist in my small way, as I am somewhat familiar with the area and people. We heard about Stoppable-san's accident on the radio and came to offer our hopes for his recovery and the prayers of the Yamanuchi school."

"Tell you what," Bonnie offered, striding toward the door, "I'm just going up, you wait here and I'll tell the Stoppables about you." She continued forward, Mataki-sama stepping out of her way.

IV.

When Bonnie burst through the doors, the first person she saw was her rival, leaning on the nurse's counter, panting, welder's goggles around her neck. "I don't know," She hear Kim say,"it's not painful, but it's like I'm trying to walk through that wall."

Bonnie's eyes turned toward the doors to Ron's room. The blazing light drew her unwilling words out. "He's dead, isn't he?"

The others eyes snapped to the girl in the doorway, the tears beginning to trickle down her cheeks.

"We don't know, Bonnie." Kim stated grudgingly, "All we know is that the light blew up. We haven't been able to get in to see what's happened to Ron."

"But...but...the light, the heat must be intense in there." Bonnie managed, "How could he live through that?"

"There is no heat." Kim explained, "When I tried to get in, all I could feel was a force pushing back. No heat. But the light is so bright we'll have to get heavier goggles before I can attempt it again."

"Will you..." Bonnie swallowed, "when will you get them."

"We've sent to the science center for as many sets as they can round up," James explained, "But how many that will be, we don't know yet."

"When they get here..." Those who could see the door gasped. The light had gone out.

XXXXXX

AN: I apologize for how long it took to update this. It's a hard one to write. For those still interested, all will be explained. A few more chapters and an epilogue, and it's over. Hate ending a story really, it's like abandoning a child. (G) I promise the next two won't take so long. Next update, "The Lecture".


	11. Chapter 11: Post Midnight

The Gift

I.

Kim reacted first to the darkness. She bolted for the door, jerked to a halt by her father's grasp on her arm. She whirled in combat readiness.

"Whoa, whoa, Kimmie-cub. Just wait a minute. You don't know what's in there ..." Mr. Possible took one step back at the fierceness in his daughter's eyes.

"Ron's in there, that's what's in there, and I'm going to him." Kim declared thickly.

Anne stepped up behind her daughter, "She's right, James, Kim was the only one who could touch Ron before, I may need her."

An instinctive, "You're not going in there, either." broke from James before Anne's darkening countenance made his head droop. "Sorry, dear, I know, your patient." He turned to pick up a box off the nursing station desk. "But would you at least wear a radiation badge?"

Anne grimaced, "I hadn't thought of that. Good idea, James." She pinned one of the rectangular devices on her lab coat as James handed one to Kim. He looked around, winced, then passed out the devices to the Stoppables as two nurses and an orderly reached for their own.

"Barbara, what's in there may not be pretty." Anne cautioned.

"This is new? Ron has never been a beauty contestant." Barbara tried to joke as she strode past Kim.

The other's exchanged glances, then chased after the determined mother.

II.

Tara glanced at the two strangers. Since Bonnie had left, they had taken seats, but made no other move or spoken. 'Ah, since we're all friends of Ron's, maybe we should introduce ourselves? I'm Tara Matthews." She offered hesitantly.

Monique saw Yori glance at the older man. When she received a minuscule nod, Yori smiled. "I am Yori. This is Master Mataki. I am a student at the Yamanouchi school. He is a senior instructor there."

"Still doesn't explain why you're here or how you got in." Monique grumbled.

"And how are you still here, Monique-san?" Yori questioned gently.

"Well, we, ah, I think Kim or Dr. Possible asked them to let us stay." Monique managed.

"Ah, I see."

"Do you know Ron well?" Tara asked, trying to defuse the situation.

"In some ways, very well. In others, not so well." Yori replied. "Who can see the heart of a chestnut when looking at it's shell?"

Monique and Tara exchanged looks. "Uh-huh, right." Monique said. "Ron talked like that for a few weeks after he came back. Felix brought him out of that when he started carrying a Bartlett's around."

"Pardon?"

"It's a book of famous quotations." Tara explained. "Every time Ron went Confucius, Felix would one up him with a quotation."

Monique grinned involuntarily. "Yeah, but I still think Bonnie's idea would have worked faster."

Yori cocked her head inquisitively.

Tara blushed. "Bonnie suggested we hit him on the head with the book when he..."

Yori giggled. "Ah yes. Sometimes Stoppable-san can be...shall we say..."

"Dense." Monique supplied. "Much as we all like the guy, sometimes it takes more than a book, it takes a sledge hammer."

The three smiled at each other, each remembering some instance of Ron's obliviousness. Yori finally broke the companionable silence by asking. "Have the authorities found the driver yet?"

Tara paled. "It wasn't a hit and run."

"But...?"

Monique stood abruptly, wrapping her arms around herself. "Somebody did it on purpose, ok?" She took a few steps away before turning back. "Some sick maniac took the nicest guy in school, beat him, burnt him, and tortured him almost to death." She drew a ragged breath, "I hope someday I can get my hands on that...that..." She ground to a halt as Tara placed her arm around her shoulders in comfort. "Anyway, it wasn't an accident."

The two girls watched Yori's face pale, then redden in anger. Yori turned and spoke a few words to her companion. Mataki-sama stood abruptly, motioning for Yori to stay. As he left the room, the girls saw him pull a phone from his suit jacket.

"Now what was that about?" Their eyes asked.

III.

Bonnie watched the families march through the door, followed closely by a maintenance man. She thought for a moment, then grabbed one of the devices everybody had been taking, and followed them. As soon as the doors closed behind her she thought "_This must be what the entrance to hell looks like."_ The lighting was still out, even the flood lights only dark silhouettes. The dull red of the emergency hall lights cast a blood tint over everyone and everything. She saw Mrs. Stoppable stagger, her hand reaching to her mouth, when the party stopped for a moment at the observation window, then rush through the containment door, followed closely by the others.

Before she could reach the window, Bonnie flinched as a woman's scream rang out. "_Mein Gott, mein Gott, __**Gross Papa!" **_She ran to the window. She couldn't hear whatever was being said, but she could plainly see Dr. Possible making urgent gestures of _"Get her out of here!" _to Mr. Stoppable and Mr. Possible. Mr. Stoppable wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders, turning her toward the door. She resisted for a moment, then collapsed weeping against his shoulder. Mr. Possible turned toward Kim, but it looked like she had a death grip on the bed and wasn't about to let go. He said something to his wife, she shook her head angrily, then motioned him out also. The two nurses and the orderly were doing something to Ron, moving him or straightening his body, she thought. She stared through the window before the door opened to let Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable out. They were followed closely by Mr. Possible. Ron's mother was sobbing almost hysterically into her supporting husband. They ignored Bonnie as Mr. Stoppable guided his wife out.

Mr. Possible started to follow them, then noticed Bonnie standing there.

"Bonnie, should you be here." His mind clearly still in the room. He walked over beside her, staring through the window.

Bonnie ignored his question. "What's happening? Is Ron...is he..." She swallowed harshly, "Is Ron alive?"

Mr. Possible started, then brought his attention fully to the girl beside him. "Bonnie, I know you shouldn't be here. This is something you really shouldn't see."

Bonnie waved a negligent hand. "You're probably right, sir, but is he...?"

Mr. Possible ran his head abstractedly through his hair. "Yes, I think so. That is...well, it was hard to see in there, with just the flashlights. And, I really didn't get close enough to see if he was breathing." The two stood silently, watching the frantic, shadowed activity in the room.

"Who screamed?" Bonnie asked quietly. For a moment, she thought the tall man beside her hadn't heard, but finally.

"That was Barbara, Mrs. Stoppable. She was the first to get a good look at Ron's face when they turned him over."

"But, but, she's seen him since he was hurt?" Bonnie said in confusion.

"Yes, she has." James paused, finally looking down. "Bonnie, did you know that Barbara's grandfather was a survivor?"

"Survivor?" Bonnie questioned blankly, "Survivor of what?"

James looked at her, almost pityingly. "The Stoppable's are Jewish, Bonnie."

"So? What difference...does...that..." Bonnie staggered into silence as memory flushed her eyes. In the stricken silence, somewhere a maintenance main closed a switch. In the sudden brightness, Bonnie saw Ron's face. "Oh God."


End file.
